Tomahawk launcher
The Tomahawk Launcher was the long-range siege weapon of choice for the USA during the conflict with the GLA. Background Gaining critics for its MLRS design that "invites collateral damage", USA was forced to find alternative to the artillery as air force alone may not enough to support ground troops (a lesson learnt from Vietnam). Coupled with analysis of post cold war condition that resulted in force that geared for mobility, USA came with a stop gap, but ultimately became combat proven design, A Tomahawk launcher. Using Crusader tank chassis coupled with US advanced missile design, it move on treads at a speed only slightly slower than a tank, firing single Tomahawk missiles, and had a short reload time. Although used primarily against structures as a siege weapon, the missile was also quite capable of locking onto a moving target, and could be effective against tanks under the right circumstances. The chassis used also enable provision for drone support. Upgrades Game-Play Tactics The Tomahawk Launcher was useful for breaking through enemy defenses and pounding buildings from a distance. Thinly armored, it required protection at all times. The Tomahawk could also be used to support armor by firing on enemy tanks from a distance. Although fast-moving units could outrun the missile, tanks could not. In addition, the missile had a small but significant area blast. If the conditions are desperate enough, the Tomahawk Launcher can also take on the role of an anti-air weapon by launching a missile at aircraft while taking off. The Tomahawk launcher has the farthest range of all land based siege weapon employed in the conflict, and with its homing properties, gives the USA huge advantage on the battlefield. Counters The Tomahawk Launcher itself had very weak armor, vulnerable to almost everything, and it had no protection at all against aircraft. The missile could be shot down by anti-aircraft weapons, although such weapons had to be concentrated, as the missile was fast-moving and extremely armored, even above USA's Raptor. Therefore a Gattling Tank would meet its doom from these. As with all artillery units used in the GLA conflict, it was unable to fire upon targets at close range, so if a unit such as a Battlemaster managed to get within its minimum range it would be reduced to scrap metal. The homing capability and fire-on-the-move facility can reduce these threat. Any armor neutralizing tactic and gizmo (up until Neutron shells or Hijacker) can be used effectively to it. Selected Quotes Gallery File:CNCG_Tomahawk_Launcher_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art Behind the Scenes In real life, cruise missiles are launched from warships, fixed platforms or bombers; one fired from a mobile artillery platform would be very rare. However, due to the size of bombers and ships, which would be too large compared to other units in-game, a mobile artillery platform may have been a choice. Cruise missile is also markedly capable to travel far (hence cruise for the name). As such the missile employed may be more fitted to be classified as top attack armored missile. For comparison, real cruise missile can be observed in the beginning of USA final campaign against Dr Thrax. See Also Internal Links * Inferno Cannon * Nuke Cannon * Rocket Buggy * SCUD Launcher External Links * Tomahawk on Wikipedia. Category:Generals 1 vehicles